


Sleep is for the Weak

by rememberednoah



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Fluff, High School, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Students, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rememberednoah/pseuds/rememberednoah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve attempts not to fall asleep in his favorite class. In which Bucky is happy to catch perfect student Steve doing something "bad".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep is for the Weak

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one of the AU's in [ this](http://thentheresthisspazz.tumblr.com/post/104270808871/aus-that-i-neeeeeeeeeed-mostly-high-school-ish) post.

Steve was pretty sure he had never been sleepier in his entire life. The bizarre thing was that he had slept just fine during the night. That was probably his problem, he had slept _too_ well and now the universe was dictating that he should be sleepy for the rest of the day. Well, he was saying _no_ to the universe, he was _not_ going to fall asleep. 

So, convinced of his will-power and ability to remain awake, Steve walked into his first period as soon as the bell rang. Just a few minutes before, Sam had pretty much had to jump through hoops to keep him awake, but he was going to ignore _that_ small fact. He was strong, his limbs might be skinny and unable to throw a proper punch, but his will-power was strong (or so he told himself). 

Steve sat down on his usual desk, content to see the empty chair to his right. He tried to rub the sleep from his eyes and zeroed-in his attention on the teacher. The woman, to his horror which usually was joy, was hooking up her laptop to the projector for them to watch a documentary. How did Steve know it was a documentary? It was a simple process of deduction. His teacher had by now made them watch four other documentaries and there was simply no other reason for her to take out her laptop and fuzz over it. 

Watching documentaries usually didn't bother Steve, but today it did. Why? The documentary had the most boring title he had ever seen in his life and even though he usually loved history, he was pretty sure he did _not_ love whatever period of history that documentary was going to talk about. 

Steve tried to suppress a groan at the same time he heard one to his right. He turned towards the sound and found that he was no longer alone, the chair had now been occupied by another student. His name came quickly to Steve, it was Bucky (or at least that's what everyone called him). Bucky was slouching in his chair, looking at the teacher like she was the creator of all evil. His cold gray eyes were narrowed at the teacher and dark shadows were under his eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept in days and was ready to punch whoever bothered him. 

Steve quickly looked away and told himself to _focus_ and stay _awake_. He would not be weak, would not succumb to something like sleep. He turned his attention to the blackboard and tried not to panic when the lights were turned off. He breathed in and out and repeated over and over again in his mind that he would stay awake. 

It was slow, but eventually Steve began to nod off to sleep. The motion always made him jolt to alertness but just as quickly drowsiness took him. He supported his pointy elbows on his desk and rested his chin on his hands. He was trying to keep awake, trying to focus on the images and words being spoken on the documentary, but he simply _couldn't_. His eyes drifted closed once more and, unconsciously, he ended up slipping until his head rested on Bucky's back. 

**

• ~ •

**

Bucky was woken by the feeling of sharp bones poking him on the side. He had, shamelessly, fallen asleep on the desk while the documentary played. Due to the poking sensation, he was woken and he blinked slowly while he tried to remember _where_ he was and what the _hell_ was going on. Suddenly, he came to the obvious conclusion. 

Steve, the adorable history nerd he took the class with, had fallen asleep on him. Bucky froze completely, not even able to see the other boy. By having fallen asleep with his arms on the desk, his face buried there, his back had been exposed and available for someone else to fall asleep on. Bucky couldn't believe that Steve Rogers had fallen asleep on him in _history_ class. He would have loved to have seen the other boy clearly with his own eyes but he didn't want to ruin the moment. 

Sure, Steve was the skinniest guy in his year and his fragile bones were trying to stab him, but Bucky just couldn't believe his luck. He never thought he would catch Saint Steve falling asleep in history class and now he _had_. It was possibly one of the greatest days in Bucky's life.   
So, Bucky relaxed and focused his hearing on the droning on and on of the person speaking in the documentary until, at last, he fell asleep again. 

**

• ~ •

**

Light brightened the room and Steve woke up with a jump. He looked around the room, his eyes squinted, until his eyes fell on the teacher. The woman spared him one disappointed look and that's when Steve understood what had happened. He had fallen asleep while the documentary was playing. He shook his head and resisted the urge to cuss. 

"Did you sleep comfortably?" A voice to his right mumbled, his tone groggy and slow with sleep. 

Steve turned towards the voice and blushed bright red when he saw Bucky. "Did I fall asleep on you? I'm sorry, I didn't-" 

Bucky waved him off and gave him a smirk. "Don't worry about it. . . But you have to do me _one_ favor for letting you sleep on me." 

Steve was mortified. He was pretty sure his ears turned bright red and his cheeks even redder. He cleared his throat anxiously and whispered, "What?" 

"Go out with me," Bucky said, his smirk turning into a mischievous grin. 

Steve nearly choked on his own saliva and nervously stared at the floor before he met Bucky's gray eyes again. "Okay, deal." 

Bucky nodded and smiled before he grabbed his backpack and walked smoothly out of the classroom. Steve didn't want to even begin to _think_ about what Sam would say when he found out. 

**THE END**


End file.
